As wireless communications technologies evolve, multi-mode or multi-band wireless systems are routinely available. Such systems may partition different functions into different integrated circuit (IC) devices. For example, a wireless system may include a baseband processor, a transceiver, control circuitry, receive circuitry, transmit circuitry, or the like. Such multiple IC devices are sometimes inconvenient and cost ineffective.
In addition, conventional antennas cannot efficiently satisfy the requirements of multi-band communications. Such antennas are not scalable and cannot meet various configurations of communication devices or systems.